Round Two
by Whispers-of-Innocence
Summary: Lauren and Joe already have one child, Ava, but what happens when Lauren wakes up feeling sick one morning? Laurwalk


Lauren was currently curled up on the couch feeling like shit. She had been vomiting all morning and was too sick to take care of her two year old daughter, Ava. Joe had to stay home from work to take care of his girls for the day. Lauren looked up to see Joe carrying Ava into the kitchen for her lunch. Feeling slightly hungry, Lauren got u to join her family. She knew that if she ate though, it would all be flushed down the toilet in a matter of minutes.

"Hey Lo, how are you feeling?" Joe asked seeing Lauren walk into the kitchen. He placed his palm to his wife's forehead after sitting Ava in her highchair. He didn't feel even a hint of fever and was started to get worried for Lauren. Why did she feel so bad but not even have a fever? Was she pregnant? She couldn't be, they had been safe because both of them had agreed to wait until Ava was a little older to try for another child.

"I'm fine Walks." Lauren said sighing, but it was a lie. She was exhausted and had been vomiting periodically throughout the day. She pushed Joe's hand away and went over to look at the calendar. She put her small finger on the date, January 31. She sighed knowing she was a week late, but she didn't let that bother her. She was always irregular. She looked up to see Joe staring at her, a worried expression on his face. He walked over to her slowly and Lauren placed her hands on the counter top to support herself.

Joe gently placed his hands on Lauren's shoulders and looked her in the eyes. "We've been safe right? But are you late?" Joe asked, starting to get butterflies in his stomach. Sure, he had always wanted another member of the family, but Ava was only turned two a few weeks ago. Maybe it was too soon.

Lauren sighed and shook her head. It was not the question that bothered her. Her life was crazy right now between Starkids and Ava and everything in between. She wasn't for sure if she was ready for another child. "Yeah, by a week. But I've always been irregular, so it might not even be that." Laughed replied looking into Joes eyes which were still full of concern.

"You told me that last time you were pregnant." He said to Lauren honestly. "It would be better to check now instead of finding out later. I'm going to the drugstore to get you a stick to pee on. Ava should be ready for a nap in a few minutes. Can you manage for five minutes?" Joe told her. He knew Lauren could manage Ava. She was sweet and quite, hardly making any fuss at all.

Lauren decided to let Joe go. There was no point trying to stop him now that he had his mind set. "Yes, I'll be fine Walks." She said as he kissed the top of her head before grabbing his hoodie and car keys. Before he closed the door behind him, Joe gave a small wave to Lauren.

By the time five minutes were up, Ava was already napping soundly and Joe had walked in the door with a box in his hand. "Go pee." He told her handing her the box. Lauren attempted to laugh, but she had little energy to do so. She walked into the bathroom with the box and took out the pregnancy test. Sitting down on the toilet, she quickly relieved herself. When she got done, she walked out and handed the stick to Joe.

"Done peeing, but now we have to wait three minutes." She said as she resumed her position on the couch. A moment later, she felt Joe shifting his weight around so he could wrap her small body into his arms. Lauren welcomed the warmth after sitting on the cold floor of the bathroom most of the morning.

"Lo, I just want to let you know, no matter what happens, everything will be okay. I know both of us didn't expect another child quite so soon, but everything will fall into place." He whispered into her ear. Lauren nodded and rested her head onto her chest. They stayed like that for three minutes; cuddling and enjoying each other's warmth. "Three minutes are up Lo, do you want to look at it?" He asked her, squeezing her hand for support.

"Now or never." Lauren said reaching to the coffee table in front of her to grab the stick that my change their family's lives forever. Staring back at her where to read lines; she was pregnant. For a moment Lauren didn't say anything, for she really didn't know what to say. She felt Joe's presence behind her, looking over the test for himself.

"I'm pregnant Joe. Another nine months of hell to make something beautiful." She laughed turning around to hug Joe. In a way, Lauren accepted the pregnancy. Nothing in her life ever went as planned and this new life would just be another unexpected twist.

Joe hugged her back, not wanting to let go. He pulled back and looked at his wife for a minute to find her eyes sparkling, despite how shitty she felt. "I love you so much." He said leaning in for a passionate kiss. He felt Lauren return the same intensity back, placing her hands on his chest.

When they both pulled back, Lauren laughed. "Of course you love me. How else would I have ended up pregnant?" She asked Joe. Joe laughed along with Lauren as they fell back onto the couch. "A stork, obviously." Joe responded messing with Lauren's hair. Lauren just continued laughing, reminded on how much she and Joe were more than just husband and wife; they were best friends. Best friends that would be with each other through round two.


End file.
